Moveable window coverings such as blinds, shades and the like are well known. One type of window covering is a cellular or honeycomb shade. This type of window covering typically comprises a shade panel constructed of woven or non-woven material formed into a plurality of contiguous horizontally extending open cells. Other window coverings comprise Roman shades, roller shades, natural shades and the like. These window coverings comprise a shade panel that extends from a head rail and is raised and lowered using various lift mechanisms.